Possession
by Wings4Marie
Summary: based on a song. hojo is dead and something is wrong with vincnet. yuffie wants to help. LEMON.


_Some idea I had one day, turned out better than I thought._

_WARNING: LEMON AND DEPRESSING STUFF!_

_You have been warned._

_(I don't own FF VII or the song Possession; I am just borrowing them… (Please tell me I can borrow Vincent for a very long time…lol))_

**Possession**

Yuffie sadly tiptoed down the stairs behind the quiet sword-wielder. The shinobi looked behind her to give Vincent a look to say 'you are not alone'. And it was true they were there for him. _She_ was there for him. Yuffie stopped when she didn't see the gunman walking silently behind her. Frowning, she walked back up the metal steps.

…:*+*:….

_Listen as the wind blows from across the great divide._

She spotted the handsome man staring sadly at the dead man's back, who was slouched on the machine that was bad news for AVALANCHE. "Vinnie…" she said softly standing on the top stair. Vincent broke his crimson eyes away from Hojo to look at the young girl. "Yuffie…"

"Are you ok?"

"…"

She walked a little closer but stopped when he spoke. "He's gone… the man who has hurt me so much is finally gone,"

_Voices trapped in yearning. Memories trapped in time._

"Shouldn't you be happy then?"

Vincent shook his head, tasseling his raven locks. "Then what's wrong?"

Scarlet eyes gazed into chocolate ones, "That is a burden only I should bear."

Yuffie growled and stomped forward "Haven't you learned anything? A burden shared is a burden halved!"

"If only it were that easy," Vincent sighed, cloudy eyes drifting back to Hojo. "Vincent." Yuffie said sternly. The gunslinger's orbs looked back to the petite ninja's. "Vince, we're here for you, _I'm_ here for you, always. Now tell me what's wrong, before I kick your ass,"

Vincent sighed and shook his head again, not wanting to share the weight on his shoulders.

_The night is my companion, and solitude my guide. Would I spend forever here and not be satisfied._

"Damn it Vince…" Yuffie turned so her back was to him and began to 'sob'. However Vincent didn't realize it was fake; he just didn't want to see tears in her happy eyes. "Yuffie…" he laid his human hand on her shoulder, but she pulled away. "Yuffie, why are you crying?"

She sniffled "And why should I tell _you_?"

"Because your shoulders shouldn't be weighed down,"

Yuffie turned to him angrily "And what makes _me_ so different from _you_?" she challenged. "You have a bright future… where as I…" he trailed of "It has seemed that I have failed,"

"Huh?"

"I didn't tell you what was wrong with me because I didn't want to see you cry, but now that I haven't… you confuse me Yuffie I can never read you,"

It was the most she had ever heard the gunman say at once. Yuffie blinked several times as he came closer to her face, "Please Yuffie, don't cry," he said cupping her cheek with his hand before brushing his lips against hers. Yuffie almost gasped when he touched her, but instead her eyes fluttered closed and she focused completely on the scent and the taste that was Vincent Valentine.

_And I would be the one to hold you down. Kiss you so hard, I'll take your breath away._

He pulled back and looked at the serenity that was on the young ninja's face, as tears washed down here porcelain cheeks. Her mouth was slightly open, and her eyes were half lidded. Vincent felt the corners of his lips upturn slightly, and he wiped away her tears with the back of his hand.

_And after I wipe away the tears, just close your eyes dear._

"V-Vinnie…" she walked forward and reached out to kiss him again, but he backed up. "Yuffie, I just wanted you to smile, I've been betrayed so many times, I can't trust anybody, not even my friends," Vincent replied not even looking at her. She knew what he meant and she pulled back. "But Vince you can trust me, I won't betray you,"

"And I would like to believe you… but I can't…I'm sorry,"

_Through this world I've stumbled so many times betrayed. Trying to find an honest word to find the truth enslaved._

Yuffie frowned, oh how bad she just wanted to be there for him. Vincent looked at the shinobi, she was so beautiful and he just wanted to kiss her again, but it was out of the question. Her chocolate eyes welled with tears, before leaping forward and tightly hugging him. "Vince… how could they! I hate them for doing this! Please Vinnie open your heart once again I won't betray you, I love you!"

_Oh you speak to me in riddles and you speak to me in rhymes. My body aches to breathe your breath; your words keep me alive._

Vincent's eyes widened as Yuffie crushed her velveteen lips to his. A moment later she pulled back to look up at her cherished gunman. "Yuff-" she silenced him by putting her soft hand to his bruised lips. "Vinnie let me show you that I am here for you, that I _love_ you,"

_And I would be the one to hold you down, kiss you so hard I'll take your breath away,_

Once again he pulled away and his beautiful blood red eyes traveled to the dead man. "How could you love a monster like me?"

"You're not a monster, Vince, and I love you because you're the nicest person I have ever met, you're so kind hearted, and I know you care for us! DAMN IT Vincent!" she looked at him angrily, hands resting on her hips. "Yuff-," he was cut off again as she gently brushed her lips against his mouth. This time he couldn't help but melt into the sweetness of the kiss.

_And after I wipe away your tears just close your eyes dear._

His hand cupped her cheek again and he sighed. Pulling back a little with closed eyes, "Let me show you that I am here to comfort you," Yuffie said against his pale lips. "Yuffie… I can't let you; I'll only hurt you…" Vincent said as his lips contradicted him by brushing against her pouty pink lips. Yuffie shook her head, "This is for you, don't think about me, I'm trying to comfort you, even if you were to hurt me I don't think I could ever stop loving you,"

Vincent gulped, and he pulled himself from the ninja's sweet taste to go and stand at the railing out looking Midgar.

_Into the night I wander, its morning that I dread._

He was staring out in the distance when Yuffie pressed herself in between him and the railing, blocking his view. "Vince please let me do this for you," she pleaded. He sighed "love is riddled with hurt; I don't want you to experience that,"

"Vince! Not all love is like that! I promise-" she lifted up his hand and placed it on her heart, "-that I will do everything in my power to make sure this is different,"

_Another day of knowing of the path I fear to tread._

Yuffie slid up on the railing and sat with Vincent between her legs, her knees tightly squeezing his narrow waist. "…Yuffie how can you be sure that I won't destroy you, are you really sure you would put your life in my hands-"

Yuffie leaned back and began slipping of the rail to a long fall, only to be caught by the gunslinger when he held her closer. "See Vince, I can trust you, and yes, I do trust you with my life," she smiled

"…"

"Even if you don't trust me, let me do this, let me show you that it is possible,"

"Yuffie, you shouldn't trust me, I am leaving in the morning, I can't leave you like that,"

The young ninja sniffed and tears came to her eyes realizing that she wouldn't be able to smile at him in the morning with a tired grin as he held her to his bare chest, like he did in so many of her fantasies. "Please… Vincent… I want to show you that you're loved…" tears streamed down her face as Vincent held her lower back securely. He reached forward and kissed her tears away, finding that they tasted so much like she did. "Vincent… I understand, but please let me do this one thing for you, no regrets, let me comfort you,"

Vincent frowned as she pressed her small body closer to his. She began to un-buckle his shirt, "Yuf…fie…"

_Oh into the sea of waking dreams I follow without pride. Cause nothing stands between us here, and I won't be denied._

The young ninja gracefully let the fabric fall to the ground and mesmerized in the sight of his chiseled stomach. She looked up at him with giant earth brown eyes, eyes asking if she had permission to continue. He nodded slightly and barely pressed his mouth to the ninja's. She moaned softly and brought herself closer to the gunman's scared body. "Yuffie…" Vincent pulled away when the shinobi traced a scar on is back with her soft velvet finger. "Vinnie, don't be ashamed of them,"

"…they remind me of my sins…"

"They tell stories," Yuffie looked up at Vincent. He stared at her eyes, and realized that he didn't want to leave them. As he was caught up in his thoughts, the girl reached for his pants and began to un-do his belts. Smiling slightly Vincent said, "Allow me," and in one smooth motion he let his tight leather pants clatter to the floor. Claiming each other's lips again Yuffie grinded his pelvis with hers. Vincent groaned when he felt the friction, and held the ninja closer to him. He let go of her mouth for several moments so he could lift the small shirt over her head, messing up her hair. The gunman looked at Yuffie's naked chest, astonished. When had she become such a woman? Apparently she was no longer the little brat they all knew her as. Vincent laid his head against her breasts and breathed in her scent. She was very beautiful _woman_ and he didn't want this moment to end. Yuffie laughed as she dragged her hands through his dark hair. "What is so funny?" Vincent asked not moving from his place on her chest. "Oh nothing, you're just so adorable when you want to be," she replied. He looked up and sent her a warning glare. When she just laughed he kissed her pink nipple. She gasped and pushed his head closer to her. Smiling, Vincent nipped and swirled his tongue around it. With every gasp and moan that fell from her succulent lips, he felt his manhood ache. "Vi-Vi-Vinnie!" she called as he switched breasts. He chuckled darkly when he felt she had enough and pulled back. She was panting and Vincent nipped at her bottom lip. She giggled and pressed further to deepen the kiss, their tongues fighting for supremacy. Resting his hand on her slender waist he tugged at her shorts with one hand. Then he laid his other hand on her butt and lifted her up so he could slide her shorts and soaking panties off her well-toned legs. She jumped up and hissed when he sat her back down on the railing. "Wha-"

"Sorry the rail was cold," she laughed. Vincent wasn't paying much attention though; he was taking in the shinobi's body. His member ached painfully as he resettled his hands on her lower back and reclaimed her lips. Vincent's hands didn't stay in position for very long though, because his human hand traveled to her navel and down to silk. Yuffie threw her head back and moaned when he dragged a finger across her slit. The gunman was happy to feel his finger come back soaked. He looked up at the panting ninja and smiled as he dipped to digits in to her entrance. Yuffie gasped something incomprehensible and clutched the gunman tighter. Vincent knew she was nice and ready for him, but he wanted this moment to go on forever, knowing that by the coming morning he would disappear from her lifer forever. He groaned as he felt her. She was so warm, tight, and so very very wet. "Vin-" she gasped and dropped her head to his shoulder, rocking her hips against his hand. Her rhythm was perfect and Vincent moved his long pale fingers a little faster. Yuffie was at the end of her rope and her walls clenched tightly around his intruding fingers. "Vincent!" she called as she threw her head back and rode out her orgasm. Vincent groaned in pleasure, just seeing her enjoying herself so much was beautiful. '_I could see this for every night if I wanted,_' he smiled at the thought, but pushed it away, he couldn't stay, not now. "Vince…" the gunslinger looked at the flushed girl in his arms, "You have a beautiful smile,"

"…"

She reached forward and kissed him passionately, "You should show it more often,"

_And I would be the one to hold you down kiss u so hard I'll take your breath away._

She felt her energy come back as well as her arousal. She pressed her hips closer to his and gasped when she felt his hardened member against the inside of her thigh. "Are you ready?" he asked simply, dropping his boxers and positioning himself at her entrance, probing her slightly. She nodded and shivered in anticipation. Yuffie let out a silent scream as he pushed further inside her slowly. He was big, and she was not used to the intrusion, let alone any at all. Vincent stopped when he felt resistance, "Yuffie…" he said with a warning tone in his voice. "Y-yes," she gasped. "Y-you're a- a virgin?" he said completely astonished. "Yes? Do you have a problem with that?" she growled at him. "Yes! I can't taint you! Yuff-" the ninja silenced him, by letting her tears fall, "Vincent, let my first be soft and gentle, with someone I trust my life with," she said staring straight into his scarlet eyes. He sighed still feeling it was wrong, "But Yuffie…"

The young girl straddled his hips and buried him deeper into her, breaking her barrier. She cried out and clenched his hair in her fists. Vincent let her adjust and he held tightly on to her using every ounce of self-control not to thrust into her relentlessly, he had gone so long without feeling a woman's touch, and Yuffie was doing things to him that made him feel like he didn't have any control at all. Vincent wiped away the tears streaking down her face.

_After I wipe away your tears just close your eyes dear._

The shinobi let him know she was ready by kissing him oh the jaw and moving her hips forward a little. Vincent pushed in the rest of the way in, and his mind short circuited with the feeling of ecstasy. Yuffie moaned, and she as well was feeling light headed. Slowly he pulled out, savoring the sounds that came from her mouth, before he thrust in. They both closed their eyes and let out a sigh, before the act was repeated. Yuffie's pain quickly disappeared and was over rushed with pleasure. They began to work in perfect harmony after a few moments, and neither of them could believe that that was acutely happening. Yuffie's head was resting on the gunman's shoulder, and her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck. He, however, was pressed against her neck, taking in her womanly scent. He rotated his hips, and the ninja cried out, throwing her head back. Vincent smiled and kissed her sweaty neck, she was so close, and he could feel it. He repeated the motion again, and Yuffie's finger nails dug into his back. Oddly, it made him moan, and Vincent picked up his pace to an almost painful speed. "S-so so c-close," the girl barely managed to get out. He just nodded and focused on thrusting into _his_ little ninja. It may have been his demons being possessive of her, but either way he wanted her, and he didn't want another man to touch her. He growled lowly and he felt the tension become almost unbearable. "Yuffie, I'm going to pull out now," he whispered seductively in her ear. She shivered then shook her head, "Don't…"

"But Yuffie I'm going to c-"

The thief wrapped her little legs tighter around his waist. "Don't… I want this to be everything,"

The gunman was going to protest again, he didn't want anything to happen to her, but he knew how she got when she wanted something. "Vinnie…"

"Yes?"

"I love-"

Her sentence was never finished as her walls clenched tightly around him. Vincent released in to her thrusting several more times to empty all of his pent up sexual angst into the young thief. They both threw their head back in pure ecstasy and Yuffie called out his name (His full one) in a beautiful pleasure filled voice. Her head came forward and rested on Vincent's shoulder, while she tried to catch her breath. The gunslinger breathed in contently, smelling their sex heavy in the air, as he held her close to him, both of them so intiment connected. "I love you," she said meekly. He didn't respond though, he just stroked her head softly. He knew that what Yuffie did for him was more than just a round of nice sex, it was her showing him how much he was loved, and honestly, though he would never admit it, he did feel loved. He sighed and buried his head into her hair.

…:*+*:…

Yuffie lay in her own bunk that night, thinking solely of the man several rooms away from her. She sighed. The moment they shared wasn't exactly like she wanted it to be. It was missing one thing. '_The part where he tells me he loves me,_'

Now he was gone, or was going to be, by sunrise Yuffie will never have the chance to see Vincent again. This was her last chance. Why was she wasting this precious time in here? Getting up the shinobi tiptoed to her lover's room. She opened the door and looked at the handsome man sleeping before closing the door behind her and crawling into bed next to him. "Yuffie?" Vincent said tiredly. "I just wanted to say bye,"

The gunman's crimson eyes stared deeply into her chocolate ones. "I'm sorry. What I did was wro-"

Yuffie put a small finger to his soft lips, "No regrets Vinnie,"

His eyes softened and he wrapped his arm around her waist, and pulled her closer and delicately kissed the thief's tears away.

_I'll hold you down kiss you so hard I'll take your breath away. And after I'd wipe away your tears,_

…:*+*:…

Yuffie awoke when the lovely heat lying next to her disappeared. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Through the dark she saw two scarlet orbs. "Vinnie…?" she yawned. The door opened and a dim light cast on the man she loved so much. He just stared at her for a few moments while her eyes welled up with tears that would not be wiped away by him. "Just close your eyes," was the last thing he said as he closed the door and walked out of her life forever.

_Just close your eyes._

*sob*

So sad! Any way this fic is based on a song by Sarah McLachlan (so sorry if that is spelled wrong) I don't own it. I was going to make this into a long story, but decided that it was fine the way it was. I might add to this, but probably not, so yeah don't get your hopes up. :P. also, that was my first lemon I've written so I would appreciate feedback on that please! =D.

Chaos: "Heh heh heh, that was fun. WAY TO GO Vinnie!"

Me:-puts ductape over his mouth- "No bad Vinnie! Don't listen to your amazingly sexy demon!" (Yes… Chaos is sexy)

Vincent: "…Can I go back to Square Enix now?"

Me: "No," –ductapes him to bed- "Ductape works for everything!" –Evil smile-


End file.
